


The Flight From Hell

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU - What if Tegan never did travel with the Doctor?Basically smut, no real plot.RP fic.





	The Flight From Hell

Tara-Louise had been flying planes for the airline since she turned 19, she was now 29. Ten years of experience had taught her that when an air-hostess had the flight from hell she tended to hide aboard and wait for everyone to leave. 

Hearing the usual girls laughing about 'That Aussie Girl' and the fact she had been hassled, bumped, jostled and had spilt several drinks on passengers, not to mention being tripped and pushed around she had made her way back to the Staff area, knocking softly. 

"Tegan?"

Her voice was soft, her accent lightly held but still pure Sydney-born Aussie. 

"Let me in?"

There was the sound of someone fumbling around inside.

"Oh...Rabbits...just a sec."

Tegan called out the sound of more fumbling and then the door opened slightly and Tegan, looking a little haggard, poked her head out... 

"Yes? Am I meant to be on shift?”

"No, no... nothing like that... I was just a little worried about you."

Tegan smiled.

"Oh...I'm fine...thanks!"

"Oh sure, your fine after dumping drinks on passengers, people slapping your ass, the others laughing at you... being tripped... you had the flight from hell sweetie, it's okay to need a little TLC."

"Come in then..."

Tara smiled, easing past her into the room. 

"You could always lock the door again."

Tegan smiled and locked the door. Tara-Louise smiled, moving to run a hand through Tegan's slightly longer and messy hair. 

"So, where were we?"

Her words were followed by a highly passionate and slightly sexual kiss. Tegan purred into the kiss.

 

"Well from that kiss.... I think you were about to tongue lash my pussy."

"You'd like that?"

“MMMhmmm!"

"Lose the clothes then, sexy lady." 

Tegan smiled and shook her head.

"No... you get down on your knees reach up under my skirt and pull my knickers down and we'll do it like that.... this is pure sex nothing more I only do naked for love making or friends with benefits sex.... at the moment your neither...just another girl who's going to lick my clit..."

Tara smirked. 

"I'm also your boss. I repeat: Lose. The. Clothes."

Tegan sighed and stripped. 

"Good girl."

Tara-Louise teased, kneeling to pull Tegan's panties down, kissing her hip as she did so. Tegan murred softly. 

"Okay gorgeous?"

Tegan nodded and murred.

"Just do it...."

Tara-Louise smirked and moved to suckle lightly on Tegan's clit. Tegan gasped and groaned loudly. Tara-Louise smirked and moved to slowly insert her tongue, soon setting a good and firm pace. Tegan gasped and yelped louder. Tara-Louise soon upped her pace. Tegan began yelling loudly with pleasure. Tara-Louise's pace upped again. Tegan screamed and came apart.


End file.
